The last heist of Flynn Rider
by Cap10FroggerGuy
Summary: With three days left til his wedding, Eugene is feeling a little jittery. Rapunzel figures that the best way to help him feel better is an escape room heist! However, when something goes not according to plan, they accidently uncover a plot that could destroy Corona...
1. Chapter 1

The figure crept along the halls of the castle, stealthily avoiding most of the creaky boards. With a small leap, it landed directly outside the door of Princess Rapunzel. Pulling out a lock pick, the figure expertly unlocked the large door and slipped inside. On tiptoes, they pulled something out of their cloak and went to put it on a nearby table when—

The light switched on.

Rapunzel was in a battle stance, pan ready. "Excuse me mister, what do you think you're—" she tilted her head. "Eugene? What are you doing?"

Eugene, who had been stuck in a tiptoe pose for the last 50 seconds, sheepishly lowered himself to his feet. "Gee! Rapunzel! You're... up."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Eugene lifted up a sealed box of cupcakes and chuckled nervously. "Well, I was going to leave these here for you to find tomorrow, but I guess I've lost my touch for being sneaky."

"Aww, thanks Eugene!" Rapunzel took the box. "This is actually better." She added, removing one and tossing it to him. "Cause we can share."

Catching the cupcake, Eugene sat down. "Heh, think nothing of it. Sorry if I put you on guard and such. In the middle of the night, too!"

"S'okay." She replied, mouth full of cupcake.

"I guess I just kinda miss those times when I was, you know, sneaking around and outwitting guards and grappling hooks." He continued. "Not that the guard thing has gone away."

Rapunzel chuckled. "You really need to stop freaking them out."

"Yeah yeah, I know." He grinned. "I guess with three days til the wedding I'm a bit... on edge. On the edge of my seat! Do you realize how hard sitting still is?"

Rapunzel, who had been pacing, smilingly gave him a look.

"Ok, I guess you do." He finished. "Well, I guess what I need to do is just calm down a bit. I mean, it's probably just a bit of jitters." Standing up, he went towards the door. "G'night, Blondie. Guess I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Eugene." Rapunzel gave a little wave as he walked out the door. "Pascal, I know exactly what to do." She added as her chameleon wandered over, rubbing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, so what is this big surprise that you have planned for me?" Eugene asked.

"If I told you that, it would ruin it!" Rapunzel replied, excitedly. She was dragging him along by the arm, narrowly avoiding several pillars. She then skidded to a halt in front of one of the windows, with Eugene nearly crashing into her.

"So, adventurer, gald to see you followed my outfit suggestions." She said.

Eugene was dressed in his former Flynn Rider gear, satchel and all. "Well, I'll admit, I was a little confused—" She took the blindfold off of him. "Ok, so I see we're a set." He chuckled. Rapunzel had garbed herself in the outfit they had traveled outside of Corona in, with the surprising addition of—"Quick question, why are you wearing shoes?"

"I have a feeling I'll need them." She said coyly, spinning a frying pan. "Did you pack your weapon?"

"After all we've been through?" He asked, flipping his off his belt. "Never leave home without it." Chuckling, he now looked at what was outside the window. "Ok, color me confused. What exactly is going on out here?"

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "A long time ago, a fearsome Warlord called…" She looked at her palm. "Afear…Somwarlard? Afeer Sumwarlard! Came to the shores of Corona, with a mystical artifact known as…. Mis Ticalar Tifact."

Eugene chuckled, but was clearly engrossed.

"But when he came to these shores, he found that the magic of the golden flower could overpower the power of Mis Ticalar! But it is whispered in legend that Mis Ticalar was lost somewhere on the island, surrounded by dangerous traps and undying foes. But if found, it will be worth it, for Mis Ticalar gives the owner power unfathomable!"

"Except against magic flowers, apparently." Eugene said with a smile.

Rapunzel shrugged. "So, what would you say if we went after it?"

He grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me, Blondie. But shouldn't we get Lance in on this? Or Max?"

"Umm…" Rapunzel tapped her foot. "They are… occupied at the moment."

"So…. You've got an ace?" Lance asked Maximus. They were in a deep part of the cavern that Eugene and Rapunzel were on the other side of.

Max gave a snort.

"I'll go fish then!" Lance snapped. "No need to be rude. Plus, I'm not entirely sure that you aren't cheated."

"They're gonna regret missing this." Eugene noted.

"Nah." Rapunzel replied with a smile. "I thought a duo adventure would be fun. C'mon!" Grabbing a rope, she rappled into the cavernous opening the window led into. Eugene chuckled again, and followed her down.

"Makes you wish you had your hair back, huh?" Eugene asked as he slid to the bottom.

"Nope." She replied. "It was way hot in the summer."

Eugene shrugged. "Could've been worse. So, what exactly is our plan here?"

"Follow the cavern, dodge the traps, get the treasure."

"Pfft, that easy?" Eugene grinned. "Out of the way, frog. C'mon Rapunzel, that priceless artifact aint gonna steal itself!"

"It's less stealing and more… grave robbing? Archieology?" Rapunzel theorized.

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to, let's go!" Holding hands, the two raced off down the cavern.


End file.
